You Belong With Me
by SwanQueen101
Summary: Regina, a senior in high school, is bothered by her best friends girlfriend. The jealously that rages inside her when she sees the two together eats away at her. She hates the way Ruby treats Emma. Emma Swan will be the death of her, she decides. Don't let it set you off that this is a T-Swift song. Language is used (T-rated). SwanQueen one-shot! Teenage Regina and Emma. AU!


**A/N: Okay... please please please don't kill me. I know most of you have been wanting and waiting for the next chapter to my other story, and I swear to you that I'm working on it, but I went to the Red Tour (DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME YOU FOOLS... SHE WAS FUCKING HOT AS HELL IN BLACK LACE) and she played this song, and it just got me thinking of a jealous Regina... and here's how I came up with You Belong With Me! **

**For the record... I have nothing against Ruby at all... in fact, I'm pissed that they're taking her out of Once for good this season. I just needed someone to play the terrible girlfriend and here waltzes in Ruby! So sorry if I offend anyone for loving Ruby...**

**I am working on my other story, I swear! I'm halfway through the next chapter! I just had some major blockage with how Emma's been a complete BITCH to Regina. It's been a real problem. But I swear I'm getting there! :) LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUAT!**

Emma Swan.

Regina goes over the name several times in her head as she walks the hallways of Storybrooke High. She, unfortunately for her, tries so hard to forget the name, but she can never seem to stop thinking it. Emma, her best friend of four years, is dating the head cheerleader. And Regina just can't get over it. She doesn't know what Emma sees in the girl. She's a skank, to put it quite frankly, and Regina can't stand how she treats her friend.

Regina thinks she hates the girl. Ruby "Red" Lucas.

Ever since Emma moved in next door to Regina, they've had an interest in each other, though the first time they met, they weren't exactly friends. It took Regina a while to get used to having someone her own age around, and she wasn't allowed to talk to the Swan girl for a while, mainly the last couple of weeks of summer that the girl moved in. That is, until her mother found out Emma was popular in her old school and, though Regina begged her not to, she found her mother asking Emma's mother if she could give Regina rides to school in the mornings. Mary Margaret, Emma's mother, quickly agreed, ready for Emma to make a real friend. Emma, reluctant but curious about the quiet brunette, agreed to having Regina ride with her to school.

Regina was fine with walking.

Regina was and still is quiet in school. She's smart, but her mother doesn't let her have friends. The friends she did manage to get through the door bolted as soon as they met her mother. Many people found her weird, though she tried desperately to fit in. She wore her usual boots with jeans and a tee shirt with a grey sweatshirt and was out the door by five the first time Emma's mom was scheduled to pick her up.

Emma looked out her window to see the curious girl sitting in the alley between the two houses when she heard the front door of the other girl's house click shut quietly. Her window had been open to catch some fresh air; her room was painted that weekend and still had the strange tang in the air.

She studied the girl's clothes and the way she kept looking back at the front door of her house as if it would implode. She shrugged and started getting ready for school.

When Emma went outside at six-thirty to get the girl, she was still sitting in the same spot. Emma just watched her for a moment before approaching.

"How long have you been sitting out here?" Regina jumped at the sudden noise of someone talking. When she looked up, her breath caught. The blonde waves that fell over the blue-eyed beauty framed her face perfectly, and Regina was caught off guard by the sudden desire to smile at her. She's not very social, so she doesn't go around looking for conversation. She's learned to except that she probably won't ever have any friends.

"Uh, not long." Regina smiled reassuringly, hoping the blonde really wouldn't care that much. Emma eyed her cautiously; an hour and a half wasn't long?

"Really? Not long?" The sarcasm and skepticism was something Regina desperately tried to ignore. She just shook her head. "Well, alright. Would you like to come in? We're leaving soon, but I gotta grab some extra stuff."

"Sure." Regina looked back up at the house, knowing her mother was up by now and didn't know that Regina had worn what she wore. She knows the woman will have another fit, but she's tired of wearing whatever her mother picks out for her. It's aggravating having her mother pick out things that a mayor would wear. She didn't notice the blonde girl looking at her again. Emma turned back around, confused at the look of fear Regina gave the house, though she knew better than to push.

"So, you're a freshman, too, right?" Emma asked while opening the door and holding it for Regina. The brunette smiled at the action; nobody's ever held the door for her.

"Yes." She tried to stay detached from the girl; she knows her mother will scare the girl away eventually.

"Cool. I'm Emma. Emma Swan. Just moved in and all that. My mom wants me to make some friends, and she thinks you'll be the key to that." Emma sassed, raising an eyebrow at Regina.

"Regina. Regina Mills. I've lived here my whole life, and my mother found out that you were popular at your old school, so she wants you to help me become popular. Higher status and all that." Regina said with a smirk, turning her head to look back at Emma before whipping her head around again to watch the hallway. Emma, though, had paused in her step. Regina's mother found out that she was popular at her old school? How'd she manage to do that?

"Ah. Well, I don't know if I can help you there. Are you smart?" Regina turned around fully this time, a guarded look coating her eyes.

"Yes. People find me weird, though I'm not. It's just my mother; she frightens them all. None of them stick around too long after they meet her properly." Emma nodded slowly.

"Well, that's all I was back at my old school. I'm smart, and people appreciated it."

"Well, you are quite pretty, too. That helps quite a bit at most schools, I hear." Regina looked over Emma, dragging her gaze all over the beautiful blonde's body before meeting her eyes. Emma's blush was slowly leaving her face as Regina made eye contact. Emma gazed at Regina in a similar fashion.

"Well, you've got the looks as well, Regina. I don't see much of a difference in us. Well, besides the fact that you're a bit quiet." Regina scoffed at Emma.

"Well, when your opinion isn't exactly wanted, you learn to keep your mouth shut." She stubbornly bit back. Emma smirked at the fire in Regina's eyes; she knew she was gonna like this girl.

Emma eventually gathered her things and they made it to school on time. They exchanged numbers so Regina could text if she needed to cancel on Emma and her mom at any time, or if she needed someone to just chat with, though Emma didn't tell her that part.

Eventually, things started coming out between the two of them in the back of the car. Little things at first, like Regina's favorite color and Emma's favorite food. But soon, when Emma got her own car and they could talk more privately, bigger things were coming out, like how Regina's mother wasn't the nicest person in the whole world and Emma being gay.

Though that's what brought Regina back to the situation she's currently in. Regina, though she admitted it long ago to herself, is secretly crushing on Emma. She hates herself for it because she knows she's giving herself false hope, but she really can't help it. But now, Ruby's in the picture, and Regina can't help the jealous rage that overcomes her.

She hates the girl.

She hates the high heels she wears to school every day and the way she flaunts herself in the hallways. She hates the way she cheers and pretends to blow kisses at Emma, though Regina sometimes catches her flirting with Belle, the school's library assistant. She hates the way that Ruby doesn't know Emma the way she, herself, does. She hates the way that Ruby will catch her staring at the couple sometimes and just kisses Emma. And in the middle of said kiss, she opens her eyes and _winks_ at her. It's like she_ knows_ Regina likes Emma and is just rubbing it in her face that she'll never have her.

God, she hates her.

But, then again, when Emma has problems, she always comes to Regina first, and that warms her heart to know that she'll be the first choice over Ruby. At least... for now.

"Gina!" Regina turns around with a smile on her face as soon as she hears the familiar voice and sees the blonde curls bouncing around coming closer to her. Emma stops right in front of her, slinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, Ems. What's up?" Emma sighs quietly, and Regina knows she wasn't supposed to hear her.

"Nothing. Just more school." Regina nods slowly, raising an eyebrow at Emma. Emma tries to crack a smile, but she knows Regina isn't buying it. "What? I'm fine." Regina's eyes soften at the slight crack in Emma's voice. She stops them in the hallway and pulls her secret crush in for a hug. Emma sighs into the embrace, welcoming the reassurance.

"Tell me when you're ready, Emma. I'm here." Emma shivers as the whisper passes the brunette's lips. She nods her head slowly, not wanting the moment between them to end.

"I'll tell you after school. We can ride home and just hang at my house." Regina nods into Emma's hair, inhaling the girl's scent. The bell rings, and that's when they realize they'd been standing in each others embrace for far longer than normal.

"Shit, we're gonna be late." Emma mumbles, causing Regina to chuckle. They reluctantly pull away from each other, though they both wish they didn't have to. Emma gives Regina a small smile before turning around and heading to class. Regina's noticed that Emma's smiles aren't the same anymore. She doesn't smile with the unabashed happiness that she used to, and she assumes that it has a lot to do with Ruby.

She slowly makes her way to class, but then hurries as she realizes just how late she is. It's the last period, so she'll soon find out what Ruby's done this time to take down her best friend's confidence.

Soon, her last period, English, is over, and she's walking out the door to the school, already heading for Emma's car. Yet, getting there, she sees something she wishes she could permanently remove from her mind: Emma with Ruby's tongue down her throat. Her eyes widen as she quickly turns around and starts walking home. She doesn't want to see anything like that ever again. Every time she blinks she sees the way Ruby's hands were grasping Emma's waist, shoving her against the car.

She doesn't register the tear that makes its way down her cheek.

She's never seen that. She's seen Ruby kiss Emma, sure, but Emma was always caught off guard by the kiss, usually in the middle of a sentence. She's never really seen Emma kiss Ruby back. Not with that much force or power, either. She never wanted to see it.

God, she'd rather gouge her eyes out than see that.

She doesn't hear the footsteps behind her or the clonking sound the footsteps usually make. She doesn't understand. She knows everything about Emma. Everything. What makes her so different from Ruby besides the whorish way Ruby flaunts herself? Is that what Emma likes? No, of course not. She's told Regina what she likes in a girl, but the description barely fit Ruby. She just doesn't understand.

"Regina!" Emma yells, catching the speeding girl by the arm and swinging her around in confusion. When Regina looks startled by the sudden connection, Emma realizes that she honestly hadn't heard her.

"Emma? What's wrong?" She subtly removes her arm from Emma's grasp, not really wanting to be touched by the girl who holds her heart currently.

"I've been calling your name for the last five blocks. You just kept walking like a speed demon." Regina looks startled by the information, she hadn't known her name was being called. "Have you been crying?" Emma asks softly, concern lacing her voice. Regina reaches up and touches her cheek softly, feeling the salt water on her skin.

"Oh, no, dear. The wind was just biting at my eyes. You know how sensitive they are." Emma didn't deny nor confirm her statement. Of course Emma knows how sensitive Regina's eyes are; she'd seen the girl before her cry because of the wind before. What stumped her, though, was the fact that no wind had been blowing at all in the past ten minutes.

"Well, alright. If you're sure you're okay…" Emma may not believe Regina, but she also trusted Regina's judgment on when to tell her things.

"I'm fine." She replies with a quick smile. "Now, what about you? What happened in school today?" Her facial expression softens immensely, immediate concern coating her voice. A frown graces Emma's features.

"Just another argument with Ruby." She scoffs, looking away from Regina. Regina studies her for a moment before she accidentally voices her thoughts.

"I don't understand why you're with her." Her voice is so soft, Emma whips her head around to make sure she heard the girl right. She's confirmed when she sees Regina's head hanging low in defeat. Emma sighs softly.

"Sometimes I don't know either. She has this… this _pull_ to her. I know she's not good for me, but I can't help it. God, Regina, I don't even like her. I don't know why I'm still with her. She doesn't ever make me smile. Never like you do." Regina's head shoots up at that last confession, but Emma's eyes are focused elsewhere. Had she just imagined the last part of that little rant? Surely not.

"She doesn't make you happy." She states, looking at Emma.

"Nope." She waits for more information, hopeful she'll get another slip of the tongue. Emma turns to look at her, disappointment shining in her gaze. "She doesn't. She never will. But…" She trails off, and Regina's left in confusion.

"But what?" Emma just studies her quietly before shaking her head and mumbling a quick "nothing." Regina rolls her eyes at the usually quirky blonde.

"Well, I for one am sick of this." She bluntly states, glaring at the blonde. "I'm sick of you always moping around waiting for _Ruby,_" she sneers the name, "to apologize for whatever she's done this time. I'm sick of her flirting with other girls while you just sit there and take it like it's your job. I _hate_ her." She snarls, and Emma's taken aback by the dark side her best friend's showing her. "I hate how she treats you like absolute _shit. _I hate how you _let her! _You're worth so much more than that, Emma. You… you just don't see how much you mean to people. You don't see how much you're really worth, and that's _scary _for me. You're letting her rip you to shreds, and I can't fucking figure out why. I just don't understand how you could let someone so trashy bring you down, and I could be approaching this the wrong way, but I really hope you listen to me because I just can't _stand_ her. I can hardly be in the same room as her!" Regina takes a deep breath, scared of the outcome of her little rant.

They were almost home at this point, not having bothered to go back to get Emma's car. Emma slowly blinks as she processes the information just thrown at her. Because, by the tone of voice Regina was using during her rant, she could hear the anger and disappointment, but she also heard the clear jealousy. And that confused her, but also gave her hope. The whole reason she got together with Ruby was because she wanted to forget the romantic feelings she was beginning to develop for her brunette best friend. She didn't want to ruin their friendship by letting her feelings slip, so she buried herself in Ruby. She didn't realize how much it really was affecting Regina until she heard this rant. It was driven by jealousy, which she assumed was good for her part.

"Well then… I guess it's good that I was thinking about breaking up with her tomorrow, then. I can't be with someone I don't want to be with. Especially when I'm just trying to replace someone else. That's not fair to either of us." Regina's disappointment punched her in the fucking gut. Of course there's someone else. Why didn't she see it earlier? She goes through all the girls she knows that are a possibility, but can't come up with any right off the top of her head.

"There's someone else?" She keeps her tone forcefully light, trying to pry sneakily.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know yet. At least, I doubt she knows. We're pretty close, but… yeah, she doesn't know. And I'm not even sure if she's even remotely interested in girls. Hopefully I'll get lucky." She chuckles at the frowning brunette. "Don't hurt yourself, Gina." She playfully warns, earning a slap from the girl. Regina rolls her eyes, smirking at Emma.

They stop in front of their houses, both not really wanting to part just yet. Regina just keeps thinking, standing in front of Emma's house. Emma watches the beauty in front of her, eyes sparkling.

"I don't… I can't think of anyone, Em… There's nobody you're 'pretty close' with that's even plausible. I mean… there's nobody that I know of… are you talking to someone outside of school that I haven't been introduced to?" Regina's eyebrows shot up at that prospect. Emma not introducing this mystery girl to her… that'd certainly be a first. She scratches the side of her head in confusion when Emma chuckles at her.

"No, you most definitely know this person. You may know her better than I do, though I can't be certain." Emma's eyes shone with amusement.

"Well, it better not be that brat that sits behind me. I know her better than you, most likely with all those words she spits at me. She's such a little…" _control yourself Regina, "_I just can't stand her." Emma smiles at her.

"I agree. She's a bitch." Emma smirks. "But, I wouldn't date anyone you don't like, Regina. You know that." Regina's smile fades just the slightest of bits.

"Well, that rule must not apply to Ruby, then." She says quietly. Emma bites the inside of her cheek; she'd walked right into that one.

"Regina, you know that's different." She says softly. Regina snorts in resentment.

"No, it's really not all that different. She always does something to upset you, Emma. She's no good for you! She's a whore, and she's using you." She jabs a finger at the blonde, anger and sadness burning bright in her eyes. "I don't why you can't see that she's such a bitch to everyone around her, even you. I just don't get how you could even stand to be around her. She's not worth your time, Emma. She's not worth anything from you! You mean too much to let her degrade who you are with her shankish ways. You deserve to have flowers brought to you and to actually go on a date. Has she even taken you on a date in the month that you have been together?"

Emma opens her mouth to retort, but Regina raises her hand. "No, don't answer that. It'll only steel my resolve to hate her even more. She doesn't even know you, Ems! She knows nothing about you, and you're already giving her everything she wants."

Tears swim unbidden to Regina's eyes. "I don't even want to know if you've had sex with her yet." She tries to clear her throat, push away the sob that wants to escape. "You don't deserve to be treated like that. I don't know why you can't see that. There are so many people that would treat you better than _she_ does. You can't… you can't just assume that nobody else would care. You-you can't… you can't _do _that!" She hates that she can't get a sentence out without tears slipping down her face. She _hates_ Ruby.

"Regina…" Emma's hand come up to cup Regina's face as she tries to wipe the tears away, but Regina takes an unsteady step back, tears still falling down her face. Emma pulls her hand away like she's been burned, her hurt look not going unnoticed by Regina.

"I can't," Regina takes a stuttered breath, more tears falling down her cheeks, "I can't watch this destroy you, Emma. I won't watch Ruby Lucas destroy the one person that's always stuck by me." Regina takes a quick step toward Emma, wanting desperately to touch her, hold her, to do anything to show she needs Emma to reassure her. "I cannot watch as she replaces me, Emma." She whispers softly, wiping her face with her hand just to make room for more tears. _The truth is out now_, she thinks, _no going back. _Because it is the truth. She's terrified that Ruby is going to replace the little spot that Emma so graciously gave her inside her heart. She can't bare the thought of Ruby taking that small spot that she has and banishing her to the side as Ruby takes over Emma's life.

Emma steps closer to her, her own eyes watering. "Regina Mills, she could never replace you. How… how dare you think that I would do that, that you're that replaceable." Emma, now, points her finger in Regina's direction. "You are a fool if you think that I would ever give you up for someone I don't even like. We've been over this not ten minutes ago. I don't _like her!_ Goddamn _woman, _I'm only dating her to get y-someone else out of my head!" _Too close, _she thinks to herself at the slip up.

Regina shakes her head at the blonde in irritation. "And of all people you picked _her?! _Is this person so scary that you think you have to delude yourself with _Ruby Lucas?_ Why don't you stop being a _coward_ and just tell the girl you _like_ _her_?" Regina huffs in irritation, clearly not enjoying the conversation at hand. She thinks anyone would be better than the insufferable red-streaked brunette that walks the halls in those damn heels that someone could kill with.

Emma growls at her, stepping closer. "It's not always that _easy, _Regina! Fuck, I can't take a chance like that when this girl holds my heart in the palm of her hand! It would… it would _kill me_ if she didn't recuperate my feelings." Emma sighs in defeat as Regina looks at her with sadness and longing. She wishes she could be the one that held Emma's heart in the palm of her hand.

"But that means she's worth the risk, right? She has the power to break your heart, sure, but if you guys are as close as you keep telling me, then there's always a chance that she feels the same." Regina looks down, holding back tears as she tells the girl she loves to go after someone else. "If she means that much to you, Emma, then don't waste it. Don't waste the opportunity to have your happiness. It's so important to me that you get whoever it is that you love." She looks directly at Emma. "I care too much about you to let you not have your happy ending." Emma smiles at her, hope consuming her. Maybe she does have a chance.

"So, when do you think this advance should be made?" Emma's eyes shine with a happiness that seems infectious to Regina, though she's sad herself. She smiles back at Emma, content to let her love have her happiness, whether it involves her or not.

"Well, I'd break up with Ruby first." Regina crooks an eyebrow with a smirk. "I would love to do the honors, but I doubt it's necessary. I assume you'll have that under control soon enough." Regina smiles when Emma holds up her finger and pulls out her phone. She dials Ruby's number quickly, putting the phone to her ear.

"Ruby?... Well, the thing is, I need to talk to you…. Yes, I realize we're talking, but I meant in person…. Okay… Five minutes? Alright, sounds good…. Bye." Emma looks up at Regina, a smirk on her lips. "Have five minutes to spare before she gets here." Regina laughs a bit before a shadow casts over her eyes, the light disappearing for a moment before she forces a smile back onto her face. "So what do I do after I dump Ruby? How do you think I should proceed?" Mischief dances in the blonde's eyes that captivates Regina.

"Well, I guess you find a way to sweep her off her feet. Take her by surprise. Do anything, I suppose, as long as it's nothing too big. I guess you could just kiss her," Regina's face colors slightly at the thought of Emma kissing anyone but her, "but be careful with that. That could be too much. It just depends on the girl, I guess." Emma watches Regina carefully, sure that she knows exactly what she's going to do after she breaks up with Ruby.

Ruby pulls up after a few moments of the two of them just looking at each other. It wasn't awkward, but they broke the stare with a blush anyway, both turning toward Ruby. Not surprisingly, in Ruby's passenger seat sits none other than Belle. Regina rolls her eyes at the sight, not enjoying the way Ruby looks at Emma before turning to whisper in Belle's ear, making the other brunette giggle softly. Emma feels a pang of hurt, but she doesn't care. She's the one doing the dumping now, anyway.

"Ruby, glad you came." Ruby straightens up at the tone Emma chooses to speak to her in. She casts her eyes to Regina before walking over to Emma and trying to give her a kiss. Emma takes Ruby by the arms before she can make contact with her lips as Regina snarls at the girl. She really does hate the girl.

"Emma, what's wrong baby?" Ruby says with pouty lips.

"Ruby, this isn't working. I'm not happy with you." She looks Ruby directly in the eye and Regina watches at Ruby isn't even slightly effected by the information.

"What? You're dumping me?" Ruby isn't impressed. She shrugs her shoulders, turning to her car before spinning around and slapping Emma across the face with a smirk. "It's fine, really. I have Belle, anyway. You have no one. At least I had back up." She turns to Regina before her smirk widens. "And you. You'll never be enough for her and you know it." She struts to her car before opening the door and leaning over to give Belle a full on kiss before speeding off.

Regina rushes over to Emma, whose face is red.

"Are you alright?" She asks softly, looking straight into Emma's eyes before examining her cheek quickly. Emma looks down at her softly.

"Well, that parts over. Now I just have to swoop the girl off her feet, right?" Regina looks up into Emma's eyes with a soft, sad laugh.

"I suppose so." She says quietly, not meeting Emma's gaze. Emma, for her part, smirks at Regina before securely wrapping one of her arms underneath her knees and quickly taking the other arm around and slithering it around the girl's waist. Regina gasps as she's lifted off the ground and carried in a bridal hold before she locks surprised eyes with Emma's, their faces extremely close.

"Just sweeping her off her feet." Emma comments before closing the distance between their faces, locking lips for the first time with Regina. Regina's hands easily tangle in the blonde tresses, bringing them closer. Their lips move softly together as their eyes flutter softly. Eyelashes caress cheeks as faces move to softly make room for the tongues that meet sweetly. Regina moans softly, contently, at the feeling of the blonde's body against hers, tongue stroking hers softly.

Emma can't stop the groan that escapes at the feeling of Regina's nails running along her scalp. She pulls the brunette closer to herself, cradling her to her own chest. Protection is what Regina feels at the move, and it comforts her.

She knew Emma was best with her. She wishes it could have happened earlier, but as she falls into the kiss that's quickly requiring stable ground, she can't help but think that one sentence.

_You belong with me, Emma Swan._

**A/N: Okay! So what did you think? I'd really love to know if you liked it. I haven't written in a while, and I could seriously use some encouragement. I needed to get something out, and here came this one-shot. The last time I wrote was right before my girlfriend dumped me... I then proceeded to decide it was a good idea to try to be friends and that just ended with me liking her more and getting more rejection. So... I'm trying. Thanks for the support! I love you all! Please leave love or hate messages, I really don't care. Any feedback is good with me!**

**~SwanQueen101**


End file.
